


Trading Places

by Neverending_Rainbow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar Zuko (Avatar), But it's not a main focus, But not exactly PG either, Child Death, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Iroh adopts the Gaang, Not Beta Read, Not Grimdark, Some Romance, This is just adult enough for an M rating, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko will travel to different places in a -very- different order.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverending_Rainbow/pseuds/Neverending_Rainbow
Summary: They were all brave for different reasons...and they all died for that bravery.But the world is falling apart at the seams without an Avatar to guide it. With war, natural disasters, and angry spirits looming, can Avatar Zuko fix everything and save the world?Canon divergent from 1.02 "The Avatar Returns" onwards. Instead of Aang being the Avatar that returns, it's Zuko.--------------Pairings undecided, but romance isn't a main focus. Mainly gen and friendship. But don't fret, there will be *some* romance.Yes, there are OCs, but they play a large part. Especially the OC Avatars. I want them to actually guide Zuko and affect his journey.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Avatar Zuko fic! This is a side story for me! I have bits planned out, but it isn't a priority! 
> 
> IT ISNT BETA'ED!
> 
> Also, future chapters will be way shorter, but that means I'll post them quicker (or try to at least. heh.)
> 
> I'm going to try *not* to rehash the first season. Zuko will travel to different places in a *very* different order. I also hope that I do things differently than other people...
> 
> This is also the FIRST time I am writing these characters, PLEASE tell me if they are OOC!!

_“Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”_

_― Lao Tzu_

* * *

Air

Lhami hadn’t meant to get caught up in the storm.

She’d only meant to take Totoro out for a short ride, to clear her head and gather her thoughts.

But she’d prolonged it. Out of fear.

When she got back, she would have to say goodbye to her best friend and leave for the Eastern Air Temple.

So, she’d flown on and on, drifting among the clouds until the sky turned worryingly dark.

 _I’m the Avatar. I’m the Avatar._ She repeated to herself, trying to muster up the courage to embrace the title.

Then the winds had started. And then the thunder.

She’d hurriedly turned back. Only to fly right into Aang.

“Aang! What are you doing here?” She yelled at him.

Aang blinked wildly.

“I came to join you! You’re running away, right?” He said naïvely.

Lhami sighed, becoming angry.

Not just because that Aang had endangered his own life, but that he thought that she would really abandon her destiny.

“I just went for a ride.” She explained.

“Oh.” Aang said minutely.

“Let’s go back to the temple. We can talk there- “She started.

*BANG*

The prong of lightning went right between them.

Totoro roared and flailed.

Lhami pulled at the reigns desperately and managed to steady herself.

“Aang, we need to get back.” She yelled loudly.

“Aang?”

She couldn’t see Appa.

She looked down.

Two bodies were falling steadily towards the ocean.

One large and one small. A bison and a boy.

“Aang!” She screamed, going after them.

But she wasn’t quick enough.

Aang was falling too fast.

He’d hit the water before she could get to him.

 _I can’t let Aang die. Whatever the cost. I have to save him._ She thought desperate, tears falling from her eyes.

_I have to save him…_

The world went white.

She wasn’t alone any more.

Her past lives helped her save Aang.

She bent the air and water around them, encasing them all in a giant iceberg. Even Totoro.

_“You have to let them go.” An old man said._

“But If I do. They’ll freeze to death. They’ll die!” She snapped.

_“You’re expending too much energy. If you continue, your heart will give out.” The old man replied._

“I don’t care. I have to save Aang! I can’t abandon him.”

_“Child- “_

She ignored him. She ignored all of _them._

She quickly hardened the iceberg, creating a protective cocoon of spirit energy that would keep her friend safe.

But it wouldn’t hold in place. She had to force it.

All of her power vanished and she slumped to the icy floor.

Totoro bleated and curled his tail around her, bringing her closer to him.

 _Huh?_ She thought blearily, clutching at her bison desperately.

Her chest _hurt_.

Her heart was giving up.

She couldn’t fight it.

She could even feel Totoro dying with her.

 _Young Avatar…we tried to warn you._ A sad voice said.

Everything went cold.

* * *

Water

Amka clutched her right side.

She gritted her teeth and forced herself onwards through the cave, wobbling from side to side.

An arrow.

A fucking arrow had taken her out.

She laughed mirthlessly.

She’d been in the Avatar State, about to blast away an entire platoon of Fire nation soldiers with a burst of fire and air, when the arrow had come out of nowhere and hit her in the back.

The shock of it had quickly brought her back to reality.

So, she’d quickly retreated into the caves next to the village, trying to find a safe place to treat her wound.

Now deep underground, she bit her lip.

She’d been dealing with the threat in _front_ of her, not the on _behind_ her.

One of her friends had betrayed her.

 _No. I won’t die here. I’ve been running for the past two years. I can start again. I can-_ She thought.

“She went this way.” Someone suddenly yelled.

It was a Fire Nation soldier.

He was close.

“I _know_ her. She can’t be far.” Another voice said.

Amka flinched and hobbled forward.

Freeing an arm, she created a new tunnel and entered it, before closing it behind her.

Moving the earth had taken all of her strength. She collapsed to her knees and groaned.

Her wound was bleeding profusely.

But she didn’t care about that…

She couldn’t see anything. The cave was pitch black. Which helped. It meant that she couldn’t see her tears.

 _I’ve failed. As an Avatar and a friend._ She thought.

That second voice…had been her Earthbending teacher.

Her _friends_ had betrayed her.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

She couldn’t enter the Avatar State. It would put too much strain on her body.

And she couldn’t let the Fire Nation capture her. They would imprison her, cripple her, and delay her death to stop her from reincarnating.

She knew what she had to do.

Slowly, she grabbed a knife from her belt and brought it to her throat.

_“Wait! You don’t have to do this!” A young voice pleaded._

Amka smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry Lhami.” She said.

_“What will we do?” Lhami said quietly._

“We’ll find someone better. Someone who will trust the right people.” Amka said.

_“You did- “_

_“I wouldn’t be here If I had. I’m such a fool. I never should’ve left home.”_

_“…”_

_“Thank you. For everything.”_

_“Amka…”_

_“See you soon.”_

Amka dragged the knife across her throat.

* * *

Earth

The ground was rumbling.

Chun stirred in his chair.

He cursed and stretched his arms and leg.

His body creaked and groaned.

For the first time in almost twenty years, he could finally _think_.

 _Huh?_ He thought.

The ground was still rumbling.

He jumped out of his seat, only to almost double over.

He frowned at his overweight body.

He shook his head and looked around.

He was in an upper ring house. A _very_ wealthy residence.

 _How did I get here? The last thing I remember was attending a firebending lesson…_ He thought.

The rumbling increased.

There was a groaning noise, and the earth opened around him.

He swore and ran out of the house, barely escaping in time. It crumbled behind him.

Outside, he heard screams. Dozens of screams. The entirety of Ba Sing Se was screaming.

A man in green ran towards him.

“Avatar Chun- what are you doing? I told you to wait! We were about to come and collect you.” He shouted

Chun scowled at him.

It was a Dai Li agent.

 _I know what happened to me._ Chun thought.

He hurled a large ball of fire at the agent, who squawked and threw himself aside to avoid it.

Chun hurriedly launched himself into the air and studied his surroundings.

The earthquake was still going on. It’d been more than thirty seconds.

Ba Sing Se was falling to pieces in front of him.

The rings were crumbling into each other and the outer walls were cracking. If he didn’t act quickly, then the city would be completely defenceless.

 _I have to find my family._ He thought as he started to fall.

 _“This is your fault._ ” _An angry voice said._

“What?” He retorted.

_“You let them brainwash you!” The other person accused him._

“No. I- “

_“You spent twenty years hiding from your destiny, and then you spent another 20 years being a brainwashed political pawn.”_

“I have to do something.”

_“You can stop the earthquake. But that’s it. You need to let the cycle continue. Too much time has passed…again.”_

His past life went silent.

Chun swallowed and floated to the ground.

They were right.

He could only do one thing.

He entered the Avatar State.

_-_

He came to several hours later.

He was lying on a bed in a dark room.

A moustachioed man sat at his bed side. He looked very disappointed.

There were several Dai Li agents behind him.

“Avatar Chun, you’re dying. The healers did everything they could…but your body is failing.” The seated man said.

It took Chun a moment to recognise him. It was Long Feng, the new head of the Dai Li.

Chun cackled and grinned.

“I know Long Feng. I’m not fighting it.” He said.

Long Feng winced.

“Why- “He started.

“The world needs a new Avatar. It’s too late for me. I failed…and you failed.” Chun snapped.

Long Feng scowled angrily at him.

“Don’t give me that. I remember now. I refused to serve the Dai Lai, so your predecessor forced me to serve you. But things went wrong, didn’t it?” Chun said.

“You _refused_ to bend.” Long Feng countered.

“No- I _couldn’t_ bend. That’s because it wasn’t _me._ It was just a shell. The other Avatars stopped you from using me. But instead of freeing me and finding a compromise, you used me as a figurehead to subjugate the population of Ba Sing Se.” Chun chided.

“We just wanted to keep order. Things were falling apart.” Long Feng countered.

“That’s why the earthquake happened.” Chun said sadly.

“What?” Long Feng said, becoming flustered.

“It’s because I wasn’t there to restore balance. The war, the spirits, and even mother nature…it’s all spiralling out of control because I didn’t do my job as the avatar.” Chun said.

“The _only_ reason the earthquake stopped was because I was able to snap out of my brainwashing and calm the earth. If I hadn’t…then Ba Sing Se would be gone. _Completely_ gone.” He added bitterly.

The Dai Li agents gasped. Long Feng was unmoved.

Chun took a deep breath.

“Is my family okay?” He asked.

“They were among the first to be evacuated- “

“Good. Keep looking after them. My successor will check on you. “Chun promised, smirking at Long Feng.

Long Feng sighed. He seemed more _disappointed_ than upset.

Chun started coughing harshly, throwing up yellow bile onto the bed sheets. He managed to stop, but he knew what it meant. His end was very near.

“Right. Things are going to get worse. A _lot_ worse. You need to learn- at the very least, don’t repeat your mistakes. Leave the next Avatar _alone_.” He warned.

“We will.” Long Feng said minutely.

“Good.” Chun repeated.

He paused.

“One more thing…please lie about my demise. Pretend I’m alive. At least for a few years.” He requested.

“We will.” Long Feng repeated stoically.

Chun smiled sadly and laid back.

The cushions were very soft.

He let go.

* * *

Fire

When Zuko was four, he made an imaginary friend.

Her name was Lhami.

She was far older than him and she wore in _very_ odd clothing. Vibrant oranges and yellows, nothing like the deep red he wore.

She kept him company when his mother was busy and told him funny stories about her best friend Aang.

“Once, we threw fruit pies at the elders. You should’ve seen their faces.” She said fondly.

“What happened next?” Zuko gasped.

“They tried to chase us, but we got away!” She said.

Zuko laughed.

Lhami joined him, but she sounded very sad.

Zuko stopped and gave her a worried look.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Lhumi sighed.

“It’s nothing. I just miss Aang.” She said.

“Don’t you see him?” Zuko said, feeling very confused.

“Not really. It’s a long story.” She said, smiling at him.

He thought that it was the sweetest, albeit saddest, smile that he had ever seen.

“Why don’t you tell me about the turtle ducks again?” She requested.

He nodded eagerly.

Lhami told him to never tell his mother, or anyone else, that she was his friend. She made him promise.

And he kept it.

When he turned six, his firebending lessons began. So, he didn’t really see her anymore.

Years passed.

_-_

He saw her one last time, when he was ten years old.

It was the day after his mother had left and his father had been crowned Fire Lord.

He was alone in his room, crying into his pillow, when he felt a small, comforting hand on his shoulder.

He whirled around and blinked.

It was an air bender. A young girl.

She didn’t have any arrow tattoos, but her head was shaved back.

“Lhami?” He said, vaguely recalling their past interactions.

“Hey…do you want a hug?” Lhami offered, smiling at him.

Despite himself, he nodded and let her embrace him.

He quickly started crying again.

He needed the comfort. His sister and father had been so distant…

He soon realised that Lhami was crying as well.

“Zuko…I’m not going to see you for a while, all right?” She said.

“What?” He muttered.

“You’ll probably forget about me. And That’s okay. We’ll see each other again one day.” She promised.

“I don’t want to! Y-you’re my best friend! My only friend!” He mumbled.

Lhami shook her head.

“It’ll all be all right…” She trailed off, biting her lip.

Zuko shut his eyes.

“Tell your uncle about me.” She whispered suddenly, almost pleading with him.

“Huh?” He said.

“Trust me. Tell him. No one else.” She smirked.

“Okay…I’ll do it! I promise!” He declared.

Afterwards, she held him until he fell asleep.

When he woke up, the first thing he did was go to his Uncle’s study. He couldn’t forsake his best friend.

Approaching the door, he briefly hesitated before took a deep breath and knocked on it.

A guard soon ushered him inside.

Uncle was sitting at his desk, but he stopped working and greeted him with a gentle smile.

“Ah! Prince Zuko! How are you?” He asked.

“I’m fine. I…umm…I need to tell you something. Something private.” Zuko mumbled.

“Hmm? Oh. Please leave us for a few minutes.” Uncle said, dismissing the guards with a wave.

Once they were alone, Zuko took a deep breath and steeled himself.

“I, err, I just saw an Airbender.” He blurted out.

“What?” His uncle muttered, staring at him with wide eyes.

Zuko squirmed. He hated being stared at.

He looked at the floor to avoid his uncle’s steady gaze.

“Well, she was someone I made up. An imaginary friend. I saw her a lot when I was little.” He explained.

“And you just saw her again?” Uncle said urgently.

“Y-yes.” Zuko squeaked.

“When did you last see her? Before today I mean.” His uncle pressed.

“A few years.” Zuko said.

“What’s her name?” Uncle said.

“Lhami.” Zuko muttered.

His uncle gasped audibly.

“Uncle?” He said softly, raising head and staring at the old man.

Uncle smiled at him warmly.

“It’s nothing. I just think that’s it’s a rather unusual name. You have a great imagination nephew!” He praised.

Zuko felt his mouth twitch upwards.

“I’ll see you later, okay? I have some very important letters to write.” Uncle said.

Zuko’s mood fell.

He nodded sombrely.

“Don’t worry. Go and get some sleep. It’ll make you feel better.” Uncle advised.

Zuko cheered up.

“Can you come to my firebending practice tomorrow?” He said.

“Of course, I will!” His uncle bellowed.

Zuko nodded again and left.

_-_

When Zuko was thirteen, the nightmares started.

Yesterday, his father had burned his face and banished him.

His Uncle had gotten him a ship, and together, they left the royal city and headed for the Western Air Temple.

Uncle was co-ordinating everything for the time being.

Zuko had to lie still in bed for 24 hours, while his face healed.

He was bored and depressed.

In the middle of it all, he suddenly drifted off.

He immediately dreamed of a burning village. An _Earth Kingdom_ village.

People were running and screaming around him.

He tried to ask them what had caused the fire, but nothing came out of his mouth. He couldn’t say anything.

He finally noticed an incoming wall of black and red.

Fire Nation soldiers.

They were sweeping the village, periodically setting everything alight with controlled bursts of fire.

He backpedalled, unable to believe what he was seeing.

 _This must be a lie._ He thought, lying to himself.

But he knew it was true.

The Fire Nation military was known for its brutality, but to see it first hand was too much.

“Will you stop them?” A calm voice said.

“Huh?” Zuko said.

A woman materialised in front of him.

She had dark skin and blue eyes, and wore shabby green clothing.

“Will you stop them?” She asked him again.

“I-I can’t.” He muttered.

No. Not only was he outnumbered and outclassed, but they were Fire Nation military…

Going against them would be treason.

“What a pity.” The woman stated. “But it’s what I expected from weakling like you.”

“I’m not a weakling.” Zuko snapped.

The woman smiled at him.

“You just need to learn. Don’t worry, I’ll stop them…this time.” She said.

She turned away and stepped towards the oncoming soldiers.

Her eyes started to glow.

Zuko woke up. He was sweating profusely.

He didn’t tell anyone about the dream. Even his worried Uncle.

The next night he had a similar dream.

Except this time, it was a Water Tribe settlement.

Also, the Water Tribe woman didn’t appear.

He watched in horror as the Fire Nation burned down the tents and igloos and then imprisoned the survivors.

The next night it was an Air Nomad camp.

The same thing happened.

Thankfully, after a week, the dreams slowed down. But they never stopped, not completely.

_-_

The night before they saw the light, he had a particularly weird dream.

He dreamed of two Airbenders, a boy and a girl, and a magnificent temple.

It was far more peaceful than his other dreams, but it was also far sharper. Like it was a real memory.

The two children were arguing about something.

“You’re the real prodigy… _you_ should be the Avatar!” The girl declared.

The boy scratched the back of his head and gazed sadly at her.

“Lh*m*…” He trailed off.

The girl sighed.

“I’m sorry. I just…I don’t want to leave.” She said.

“Me too- I mean, I don’t want you to leave.” The boy comforted.

The girl smiled.

“Thank you…you’re the only friend who hasn’t abandoned me.” She said.

“What?” The boy squeaked.

“Everyone else…they’re refusing to look at me. They think I’m a freak.” The girl explained.

The boy became angry.

“I’ll talk to them- “He started.

The girl silenced him with a shake of her head.

“There’s no point. I’ll be gone soon.” She stated with finality.

“Are you really okay with it?” The boy pressed.

“It’s my duty…hey, do you wanna go play with the lemurs?” The girl suggested.

“Sure!” The boy said, smiling brightly.

They sped off on little balls of air.

Suddenly, everything turned red and his chest started to hurt.

Zuko woke up screaming.

Uncle came and calmed him down, before sending him back to sleep with some tea.

The rest of his night was dreamless.

* * *

_“Are you sure about this?”_

_“It’s been a hundred years. Aang will wake up soon. I can feel it.”_

_“So, we need to guide him south?”_

_“He’s looked everywhere else. It won’t take much to get him to check out the Southern Water Tribe.”_

_“My best friend will convince him of his destiny.”_

_“We can FINALLY start fixing the world.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Please comment/leave a kudos/whatever!
> 
> Just wanted to add that this was (somewhat) inspired by Reluctant Hero by Paw_07! I love how she writes Zuko and Iroh! But it's such a slow burn of a fic...I'm gonna try and be faster :P


End file.
